


Treasured Treats

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rowan sometimes melts for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabbitseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/gifts).



Few things made the Rowan melt into complete femininity as much as Jeff's careful seduction of her senses when they could be together. He prided himself on offering her a meal that was cooked to perfection, full of dishes meant to be eaten in combinations. He took the time to be certain the drinks would match the cuisine. There would be the lightest scent in the air of her favorite oils. And the bath was always the perfect temperature.

She knew, though, that every careful seduction would result either in his wheedling her into a new task or a galactic meltdown for them to attend, so she was content to keep the events as rare treats to be treasured always.


End file.
